Son amante
by ange de un cisme
Summary: Il m’a trahi mais je ne lui en veux pas. Comment le pourrais je ? A lui d’aimer qui il veut ¤slash¤


Salut ! ! ! ! Me re-voilà avec un one-shot ! ! Promis bientôt la suite de Harry Potter et l'arbre féerique ! ! ! Mais je vais avoir du mal car j'ai plein de monde cet été qui vienne chez moi. Puis je déménage donc je ferrai mon possible ! !

**Auteur :** Ange de un cisme

**Disclamer :** ben les persos ne sont pas moi mais à J. donc voilà

**Résumé :** Il m'a trahi mais je ne lui en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? A lui d'aimer qui il veut ¤slash¤

**Pairing :** ha ha ha c'est à vous de le découvrir ! ! ! (hum sauf bévue de ma part Lovely A et ma bêta sont au courant mais pas la peine de les bassiner ^^)

---------------------------

Donc encore les remerciements pour Milii qui a fait un boulot de titan. Et je voulais vous avertir aussi car j'ai été obligé de parler de la Bible ! ! Mais ce n'est qu'un petit passage. Donc voilà Bonne lecture ! ! ! Ah oui aussi j'ai laissé des commentaires de Milii sur la fic ! ! Je les trouvais trop tordants. (Milii : méeuh … ^_^)

**Son amante**

J'émerge de mon sommeil factice. Le soleil est là, il m'attend, seul compagnon de la vie de tant de gens. Je cligne doucement les yeux, je ne suis plus habitué à la lumière. Je regarde autour de moi. Rien n'a changé. Du papier peint aux bibelots. Je ne pense qu'à une seule et unique personne, et elle n'est pas là.

Et je pense à lui. Où est-il ? Je pense le savoir mais je ne veux pas y songer. Ce serait une trop grande douleur. Moi qui croyais que tout m'étais acquis. Peut-être que son amour ne l'était pas après tout. Je l'aime à en mourir.

Moi qui ne croyais en rien. Moi qui ne possédais rien. Je possédais le plus bel or du monde. J'ai aimé. Qui peut prétendre avoir réalisé cet exploit moi qui ne demandais plus rien de la vie, dégoûté de l'existence même, je n'imaginais pas vivre pour quelqu'un. Et pourtant.

Mes poils se dressent, et je frissonne. Dans un élan de fainéantise, je me recouche douillettement entre mes draps. Je tâte la place à côté de moi, elle est froide. Signe qu'il est parti depuis longtemps. A cette pensée, des larmes, de chagrin de rage, de douleur et de résignation montent à mes yeux. Je ne veux surtout pas m'apitoyer. Quoi de plus risible que de pleurer ici, maintenant ? Alors que le plus gros de la tempête est passé. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

La tempête ? Vous ne savez pas ? Voldemort est mort. Et oui. Tant de morts. Pour une guerre d'enfant. Car si Voldemort n'avait pas voulu se venger de son enfance, cette guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Dans cette guerre je m'attendais à mourir, ou, pire encore, qu'il meurt.

La plus belle création de la vie : la Mort. Même moi je la crains car tout le monde LA craint. (Milii : on craint encore la mort tu sais ^^)Quand j'étais encore enfant ma mère me racontait une légende. Belle et terrible.

_A l'aube du monde, tout le monde le sait Dieu créa l'homme puis la femme. Puis ils eurent un enfant, mais grâce à toute cette magie utilisée par Dieu, l'enfant devint le premier sorcier sur terre. Peut-être même le plus puissant. Une petite fille naquit du couple mythique. Puis Adam et Eve eurent un autre enfant : un garçon. La première enfant de ce monde fut nommée Nouméa. Qui veut dire dans notre langue, Vie. Le garçon se nomma Leiden. Qui après maintes traductions se révéla signifier en langue commune : Infini. _

_Mais continuons notre histoire. Cette famille vécu heureuse en Eden. Mais vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la tentation, de la pomme donnée à Adam par Eve. Puis comme tous connaissent l'histoire de la pomme qu'Eve donna à Adam_. _Dieu les chassa du paradis qui devint inaccessible pour tous les mortels. Et ils partirent en quête d'une autre terre. Après un périlleux voyage ils débarquèrent dans une autre région qu'ils nommèrent Tiarei. Ce fut une aubaine pour eux, à qui il manquait beaucoup de vivre et d'eau de source. Puis la vie continua son cours_.

_Adam et Eve, même si ils se disputaient s'aimèrent jusqu'à la mort. C'est à ce moment qu'eurent lieu les premières__ disputes des adolescents presque adultes. Ils en vinrent aux mains. Les disputes se transformèrent en colère, et la colère en haine. Et c'est ainsi que débuta le premier combat magique. Nouméa étant l'aînée, elle était plus forte que son frère. Elle parvint à le battre, et le bannit de Tiarei. Alors commença le grand voyage de Leiden, errance pendant laquelle il acquit plus de connaissance, de maîtrise et de puissance. _

_Pendant ce temps Nouméa s'occupait de sa mère, affaiblie par tant de haine entre ses enfants. Elle savait que sa fin approchait. A partir du jour de la mort d'Eve, Adam se laissa dépérir pour pouvoir rejoindre son aimée et vivre heureux, là où aucune colère existait, juste l'amour et l'amitié que pouvaient se porter deux êtres. _

_Une semaine après le décès de l'homme qui fut créé par Dieu, Leiden repartit vers la patrie dont il avait été banni, pour pouvoir se venger de sa sœur et regagner son honneur bafoué. Nouméa, elle, savait que le retour de son frère approchait, approchait. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais son frère avait tellement changé, il n'avait plus les mêmes idées qu'elle _(Milii : la faute à qui ? c'est elle qui lui a mis une dérouillée ^^ loool). _Puisque le pardon ne pouvait être donné, Il ne restait qu'une solution : la disparition de l'un des deux. _

_Mais en ce temps la Mort n'existait pas comme je vous l'ai dit. Adam et Eve partirent dans un monde meilleur mais pas celui de la mort. Celui du repos. Ils n'avaient laissé qu'une trace d'eux. Une infime partie de ce que furent l'homme et la femme au temps de leur gloire et de leur beauté. _

_Nouméa croyait qu'elle aussi partirait dans ce monde du repos rejoindre ses parents. Mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. _

_Alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience _(Milii : impatience ? sadique ^^ loool /Auteur : ben quoi je l'aime pas ! ! grrr ! ! normal qu'il souffre ! ! hé hé /Milii : bah moi je l'aime bien ^^ NA)_ la confrontation avec son frère, il arriva vêtu de peaux de bêtes. Il avait osé tuer des animaux. Pour Nouméa c'était un sacrilège de tuer une bête et surtout la dépouiller de sa peau. Elle avait vécu avec des plantes et des fruits. Elle ne pouvait croire à un tel affront. Sa haine se changea en vengeance, et il en fut de même pour Leiden voyant sa sœur en bien meilleur état que lui, ne put oublier qu'il avait été chassé de ce pays de Cocagne par celle qui se prétendait sa sœur, qu'elle lui avait enlevé tout espoir de revoir ses parents avant leur mort._

_Et le deuxième combat débuta avec plus de force, de puissance et de sentiments. Alors que la situation devenait désespérée pour Nouméa. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sous-estimé son frère. Alors, elle se laissa submerger par sa volonté de le battre. Mais au dernier moment elle échangea sa place avec son frère. Et c'est à cet instant que fut lancé le premier sort de mort. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était elle ou lui. Alors elle avait décidé que ce serait lui ! Et là le temps s'arrêta, une immense brèche apparut. Le néant y régnait. Aucun bruit, aucune odeur, rien. Tout ce qui faisait la vie n'était plus dans ces ténèbres. _

_Et le corps de Leiden disparut dans l'horreur. Après la disparition de son frère elle pleurât jour et nuit pendant deux jours _(Milii : c'est tout ???/ Auteur : faut bien qu'elle vive/ Milii : c'est court quand même loool). _Car Nouméa et Leiden était d'un même corps du fait qu'ils avaient les mêmes parents, le même sang. Et perdre son frère était insoutenable. La souffrance était trop forte pour elle. Elle survécu à cette histoire, et passa sa vie à errer. Une fois morte elle comprit qu'en tuant son frère elle avait créée l'infini qui suit la vie : LA MORT. Cet endroit qui est sorti du néant. Là où tout n'est qu'interrogations, questionnements et de mystères. _

_Existe-t-il ? Est-ce une fin ou le début du commencement d'une nouvelle vie ? Tout cela se matérialisa à ce moment, et elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il y aurait une suite à son histoire. Sachant qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de suite. _

La morale de mon histoire ? C'est que même si Leiden est mort en 'méchant' (Milii :wéwé .. moi je dis que Nouméa elle a joué un rôle dans la méchanceté de Leiden ) Nouméa l'aima comme elle l'aimait au début de sa vie. Et ensemble sans le vouloir, ils la créèrent. Mais moi, je la sens en moi, et je sais qu'elle m'appartient, et elle rôde autour de moi.

Et je m'inquiète car je ne le vois pas. Puis je me pose des questions car je veux le voir. Je ne me souviens de rien et m'angoisse car je ne le vois pas, j'aimerais savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait. Et je ne me souviens de rien … nous sommes-nous disputés ? A-t-il trouvé l'amour ailleurs, m'a-t-il abandonné ? je ne me souviens pas.

Doucement je me lève et vais vers mon armoire. Je m'habille d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt moulant. Comme tous les matins je me dirige à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Et comme tous les matins je sors de la maison pour me balader, m'imprégner de la rosée du matin. De l'herbe mouillée sur laquelle je marche.

Même chemin, même routine, même rengaine. Et au bout de ce chemin, le même petit jardin paisible, et isolé, me rappelant la solitude mon âme, sans LUI à mes côtés. Je franchis le petit portail en fer forgé qui conduit à une allée de platane, au bout, un petit village, que je traverse, et je suis toujours seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il surgisse derrière moi, comme il le faisait parfois, mais non, je suis toujours seul, avec mes pensées. Toujours seul. Le village semble en deuil, les arbres pleurant leurs feuilles au sol et moi, un roc semblant inébranlable qui s'effrite au fil du temps. (Milii : bah pas si inébranlable que ça finalement ^^)

Je contemple ce paysage statique, triste, sans vie. Lente descente aux enfers, lente et torturante route. La place paraît figée et il suffirait d'un souffle pour la détruire. Fragile mais si présente. Et moi je vogue toujours vers la déchéance, vers ce destin inéluctable en pensant que c'est ma malédiction : mon amour pour toi.

Tu me racontais de belles histoires, où il était question de princes charmants et de belles fins. Mais moi je n'en vois pas. Je me rappelle encore de nos soupirs, de nos gémissements, de nos plans pour l'avenir. Mais tu n'es pas là pour m'en parler. Ta joie de vivre n'est plus. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi après tout ce que nous avons vécu, et enduré, pourquoi devons-nous encore subir cela ? Tout nous retombe à la figure. On ne demandait qu'un peu de bonheur.

Je me rappelle même d'une dispute d'il y à un mois. Tu disais que je t'étouffais, et moi je t'expliquais que c'était mon caractère, mon éducation même en un certain sens, protéger ce que l'on a … mon père l'entendait certainement au sens des possessions et de l'argent, moi je voulais te protéger de tout. Tu disais que j'avais un sale caractère.

Mon caractère. Il nous a bien valu plein de petites disputes. Commençant toujours par un de mes commentaires sarcastiques, que tu aimes et détestes tant, tout à la fois. Mais pourquoi je parle encore de toi au présent. Tu n'existes plus. Tu m'as trahi. M'a changé en une loque sans aucun espoir d'avenir meilleur, ou juste d'un avenir. Tu étais le seul à me faire réagir. Et là je ressens ton absence au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme..

Un amour passionné, véritable. Je n'y croyais pas. Mais étrangement, alors que c'est toi qui avait le plus souffert d'amours déçus, tu m'as montré ce monde du bout des doigts. Au moment même où on allait l'atteindre le toucher, tous c'est effondré comme un château de cartes. Si fragile…si fragile…si fragile.

Je marche encore un peu, pour entre- apercevoir ce lieu de désolation où tout est sans espoir de guérison. Comme nous, comme moi. Je ne vois que ces dalles froides. Aucun sentiment ne transparaît dans ce lieu de mort. Mais pourtant ce saule pleureur est magnifique. Je sais que tu aimes ces arbres, il te rappelait Poudlard (ndl :voir dans ma fic « Une nuit d'hiver »). Même le petit lac version jardin chinois est enchantement pour les yeux. Tu adorais toujours cet endroit de calme ou le silence est roi.

C'est moi-même qui aie décoré cet endroit pour toi. Pour que tu en profites.

Je me rappelle de ce qui c'est passé avant notre perte de contrôle, sur notre vie même… Tu te plaignais souvent de maux de tête, de vertiges. Comment aurais-je pu savoir, ou même prédire ce qui allait arriver, gâchant tout espoir de vie heureuse.

Je passe devant une allée de ces stèles qui ne signifient rien pour moi. Puis, je passe derrière une cabane où sont entreposées, pelles, seaux, arrosoirs. Pour pouvoir s'occuper des plantes. Je la contourne, et me dirige vers le saule au pleureur, un peu isolé du monde, comme tu l'étais. Et comme tu n'aurais pas voulu être toute ta vie. Même devant cette preuve irréfutable que tu ne peux revenir me voir je ne veux pas y croire.

Mais là devant moi cette image qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma rétine ma mémoire. Ta tombe. La mort qui est ton amante. Ce que je peux la haïr, elle m'a enlevé à toi, maîtresse sans pitié. Tu étais trop jeune, on était trop jeunes, pour que ça arrive. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Le matin quand je me lève je cherche encore ta chaleur ou ta main.

Pour profiter de cet endroit tu vas en profiter. Très très mince consolation. Je sais, encore un de ces sarcasmes que tu détestais tant, que veux-tu, c'est un réflexe de défense, pour ne pas souffrir, j'attaque, te rappelles-tu de Poudlard, c'était pareil, mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire et qui ne franchiront plus jamais mes lèvres … Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je te suive dans ton voyage vers l'au-delà. Mais comment imaginer que le plus puissant sorcier de ce millénaire puisse mourir aussi jeune et aussi stupidement. Une rupture d'anévrisme. Un bête vaisseau crânien qui éclate, et c'est la panique. Quel déshonneur pour toi de mourir comme ça alors que je me voyais passer l'arme à gauche bien avant toi. Pour une fois, j'ai gagné, mais cette victoire a un goût bien amer, j'aurais préféré partir avant toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser ainsi, de me laisser gagner au jeu de la vie… même si je sais que tu n'as pas choisi.

Le pourquoi de ta rupture d'anévrisme ? Tu as tellement vécu d'aventures, tu as tellement été blessé … Et tu as vécu ça en plus. Merlin que je m'en veux. Déjà ne pas avoir remarqué que tu allais de plus en plus mal. C'était mon rôle de te protéger, depuis qu'on était marié. Mais tu m'as caché tes faiblesses, foutu fierté des griffy … on aurait pu te sauver tu sais… si tu avais parlé, ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais les médecins moldus auraient pu t'aider… Comment moi, Draco Malfoy qui suis doué pour cacher ses sentiments n'ai pas su voir ton état de faiblesse ? Je me dis que si je l'aurai vu, tu ne seras certainement pas là.

J'aurai tout fait pour que tu restes à mes cotés, même mourir à ta place. On pensait même avoir des enfants. Est-ce ma malédiction de t'avoir aimé alors que j'avais commis des meurtres ? Car si c'est le cas j'aurai préfère être à ta place.

Mon regard fuit la réalité. Je ne réalise pas, comment puis-je le faire alors que tu étais tellement plein de vie. Et te savoir enfermer pour l'éternité ici, me glace les entrailles.

N'était-il pas beau ton jardin ? Ce cimetière que j'ai acheté et rénové. Je sais que tu ne dois pas être fier de moi si tu vois ce que j'ai fais. Tu n'as jamais aimé ce genre de dépense d'argent. Un sourire apparaît sur mes traits tirés en pensant aux disputes occasionnées par ce sujet.

Je ne suis plus l'ombre que moi-même. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas revenir ? Je n'ai eu dans ma vie, qu'un seul et unique moment heureux. Et c'était avec toi.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes amères et salées. Je me refuse à ce qu'elles coulent, ce serait une acceptation de ta mort. Et je veux encore espérer, encore un peu.

Tu sais que le village est en deuil ? Les habitants t'aimaient eux aussi. Tout le monde t'aimait. Alors que moi je ne voulais pas qu'on t'aime. J'étais stupide, j'étais jaloux, j'étais amoureux.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis venu pour enfin accepter cette amante qui t'as si bien accueilli. Alors, je m'oblige à regarder ton visage fixé sur du marbre noir et blanc. Pourquoi toujours du noir et blanc ? C'est si triste, si cimetière lugubre … ça rappelle bien trop la mort.

Et là je tombe à genoux pleurant et demandant ton pardon pour toutes mes fautes, mes péchés. Ces larmes sont une délivrance et un poignard dans le cœur. Car maintenant je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Ca fait si mal.

Mais je dois me lever. Le soleil se lève et je ne veux pas voir le village s'éveiller. Alors tout doucement je pars en fermant les yeux, où je vois encore marqué ces mots qui décorent ta tombe :

A Harry Potter notre fils, notre frère et mari.

Puisses-tu trouver la paix où que tu sois.

Et lentement je me dirige vers ce qui fut notre foyer, notre havre de paix. Où je compte bien reprendre ma vie autant que je peux avant de te rejoindre. Car je sais que je ne pourrais jamais en aimer un autre. Adieu Harry, Merlin seul sait combien je t'aime et t'aimerai pour toujours.

En rentrant chez lui, Draco aperçut un jeune chaton, il pensa à Harry qui avait toujours voulu en adopter un, et le prit dans ses bras. Ce chaton avait des yeux verts, et une étrange tache en forme d'éclair sur le dessus de la tête …

**OoOoO**

Et oui mon record plus de 4 pages ! ! Bon à part bien sur le premier chap de HP et l'arbre féerique ! ! ! Sinon laissez vos commentaires ! ! A oui je voulais dire est-ce que vous voulez une autre version de ce one-shot, car je voyais 2 sortes de fin. Et si vous voulez je peux vous l'écrire. Donc voilà. Laissez une review ça fait vachement plaisir.

**OoOoO**

Ange de un cisme


End file.
